Amane's Game
by Darknexus7
Summary: A bored Amane decides to mess with Ragna using his Astral Finish. What will happen who will pick up the child Ragna with no memories and will they decide to let him go back to normal or will they re raise him to be a different person?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Childish Game

(Ragna Pov)

"Urragh! Damn idiot why the hell..!" I growled at the annoying crossdresser he had attacked me out of nowhere and it was really pissing me off. He then did a small chuckle before sending a line of ribbon drills which I barely dodged. He then said

"Ah Ragna is it not a beautiful day to dance?" I didn't answer keeping my guard up as he then followed up with"If you will not answer then, spare me at least this what do you think of your fate?" I looked at him I didn't understand what he was after but, I commented with

"It's utter bullshit and I'm going to rip it apart from the ground up, I'm gonna save saya,free Jin and kill Terumi even if my life's forfeit in the end." he looked at me before saying

"What a wonderful answer then what about your childhood?" I thought

" _What's this bastard after these questions don't make sense."_ not really sure what to say I answered with

"The most of a childhood I had was when me,Jin and Saya lived in the church with Celica besides that it was training for my revenge against Terumi." he shook his head looking down with frown before rubbing his eyes of fake tears

"How sad you never experienced truly being a child, without any worry besides what toy to play with or when the next nap time was I must follow through with this then." I cocked an eyebrow up before lunging at him with a slash he dodged it before saying" **Do pay attention.."** he rushed past me striking me with a single ribbon slash before motioning with his fan" **When I'm talking!** " suddenly explosions of petals dragged me high into the air as a Sakura flower appeared below me.

"What are yo." I was cut off as I went to talk while recovering by a sash wrapping onto my foot he used it to pull me into the flower.

(Amane Pov)

I looked at the red coated reaper dragged into the flower of youth I smiled a satisfied grin at my little game. Now this isn't some malicious plan or something just a game to test the boundary of fate. After he popped out there were obvious changes one he no longer had the source of his power the Azure on his right arm rather a normal human arm. His eyes and hair had remained changed, I could not undo a vampire's bite after all he seemed scared for his life for one reason or another I chuckled at the nervousness in the once glaring eyes, his red coat was replaced with a black sleeveless shirt and black-red shorts. "Where am I?" he asked his voice slightly shaky. Right I had also robbed his memories by taking him so far back so suddenly I smiled kindly to the boy who floated in the pink aura.

"It's alright Ragna everything is fine we're going to play a game alright?" he looked at me before saying

"A..a game my mom sai...do I have a mom I don't know I can't remember anything?" he looked like he was going to cry" _I may have gone to far._ " I rubbed his head before saying

"Well let me tell you this Ragna I'm Amane a friend to you and, this game will get you a mom and dad." the boy blinked before becoming excited

"Re..really a..a mom and dad I can have a real mom, a..a.a real dad I need to tell Jin and Saya and Celica they'll all be so happy!." he pumped his fist while jumping just watching this child filled happiness made me smile but, I sighed this is where things get hairy.

"That is another part of the game Ragna you see the world has moved on without you for a couple years now I released you from the flower, Jin and Saya have grown up quite a bit though both will be a mom and dad hunting you down, though not together.

"Not together and hunting me down?" I nodded I was happy he bought the lie I wasn't the best at deceiving people with anything more than looks.

"Right there will be groups of fathers and mothers hunting you down. About the Jin and Saya thing they've grown quite a bit apart something akin to hate I'm sure though that both will come running once they here about you ready to raise you to adulthood." the gulped in slight fear before asking

"There are others to right? How will I." I smiled before saying

"You'll know Ragna you'll know." he gave me a grin I never knew he was much of a smiler when he was a kid I then had a dark thought.

" _I'll need to keep an eye on him especially after "she" catches wind of it courtesy of me telling "her" of course because Terumi would have his head I'm sure."_ I petted the boy before telling him "You better get going the game is going to begin soon. He nodded before bolting off with a happy grin waving behind him.

(At Alucard Castle Amane Pov)

"Why hello there my favorite little vampire." I said with a wave at the tiny vampire after appearing in a wave of Sakura petals. She rolled her eyes at me before saying

"Don't you have anything better to do than trespassing like practicing your dancing you annoyance of a bystander." I smiled before saying

"Oh you're not up for hearing what happened to Ragna then, I guess I should move on the.." I stopped before blocking a bolt of lightning she then said with a sharp glare

"What have you done to him?" it was a calm voice filled with absolute anger at me I giggled covering my mouth with my sleeve before saying

"Oh nothing much…

(Sector Seven Base)

"Don't Tager it's an illusion made of petals one of the tricks he hasn't used before." the scientist said looking at me with an uninterested glare I smirked before commenting

"Now now no need to get all angry I did nothing bad to him just gave him a chance to experience something new." I could feel the resentment being felt by the clone as Kokonoe asked through clenched teeth

"What do you mean you annoying crossdressing bastard!" I turned before responding with

"I turned back the clock on him he has been reborn by my ultimate embrace." there was silence before she roared what!

"It is as it sounds I simply…."

(In front of Jin)

I didn't move as a blade of ice crashed into the wall behind me Jin growled out" you turned brother into a child you bastard why?" I smiled at him before saying

"Is it not obvious I'm just giving him something he could never get to experience something new, something fresh." he looked at me with a glare before saying

"It doesn't matter kid or not brother is still brother his Azure will revert him to normal." I nodded no before saying

"It can't and won't be doing anything of the such as I have turned his clock back before he had the Azure, he is right now truly stuck within that form." he seemed to look wide-eyed at me..

(With Noel,Makoto and Kagura)

"At the moment anyone who encounters Ragna can majorly influence him without any of his memories up until his time with Celica,Jin and Saya but, even then they're not complete." Kagura cracked his neck before saying

"Hmp really then why would he trust you I doubt you're the face any kid wants to wake up to?" I giggled it was quite obvious but, then again he was never intuitive unless it came to women and me.

"Oh that's simple a child is willing to cling to and trust someone who is calm, composed and welcomes them with a caring hand,no matter the situation." Makoto then told me

"Ya know you make yourself sound more creepy saying that." I rolled my eyes before mentioning

"Ouch that hurt but, anyway whomever picks Ragna up can change his mental image of the world and whether it's a good or bad thing is up to fate." Noel then said a summery with a worried expression

"There's a little kid version of Ragna running around alone without memories or money that could be heavily influenced into not calling me stupid?" I nodded and she grabbed Makoto's arm saying "We got a bloodedge to find Makoto!" before I stifled a laugh commenting

"Don't be too hasty now, change too much and the Ragna you want to have won't come back instead the child will remain." Kagura was surprised before saying

"Are you serious that's insane what if Terumi gets to him.." I chuckled again before saying

"Oh well again this is a series of what ifs what path will be taken who knows all that is up to chance and choice."

(With Relius,Imperator and Terumi)

"So are you on my little game or off because it matters not to me if you decide to jump in a little late." I said with a carefree tone Izanami glared at me before saying

"Fine we shall play your game Uzume but, I swear on Amaterasu's corpse if you dare mean any harm to my brother...I...WILL...BREAK..YOU are we clear." I nodded with a collected smile before leaving this would be fun.

(Saya/Imperator Pov)

"Terumi,Relius you will go and find my brother bring him to me so we can rebuild our family bond." while Relius bowed Terumi cleared his ear before saying

"Not to impose on your rule Izza-cakes but, can't I just tear the runt in two I mean seriously we can kill him and get it over with." I glared coldly at him before saying

"You are a fool Terumi now both of you leave and don't come back without my sweet little big brother do you understand." they nodded heading out while I gained a small drip of drool at thinking of having brother to myself again.

(Jin Pov)

"Dammit I can't let someone change my brother into an entirely different person." I looked at Yukianesa for some reason it urged me to go with the flow and find brother I figured out why. "How could I have not thought of this I can train brother as a child not to see anyone other than me, his little brother the only one with the worth of being called his sibling." I smirked before going off to find the boy within the city.

(Rachel Pov)

"Princess are you alright you've been silent for awhile now?" Gii asked me I slapped him away and snapped my fingers Valkenhayn was next to me in seconds.

"You called milady?" I nodded before asking softly

"You understand the situation correct Valkenhayn?" he nodded before saying

"Yes I overheard what that androgynous fool has done to the ruthless dog what of it?" I looked at him with hopefully not saddened eyes.

"Contact Jubei and Hakumen for me we need to have a talk immediately after that hunt for Ragna on your own for awhile alright?" he nodded before bowing after he left I gave a slight glare

"Are you alright milady?" I nodded no before standing up and commenting

"This is war Imperator." I knew what she would be after and she wouldn't get it no matter what.

(Kokonoe Pov)

"This just got more complicated..dammit Tager!" I growled before typing on my keyboard furiously while sighing I was about to take a risk but, we needed more firepower and I had it in a dimensional box.

"Yes Kokonoe?"Tager responded to me as I clicked a few buttons before activating a comm link inside the distortion.

"Get ready to drag this lug out of the damn hole we need as much help as we can get." he nodded before hesitating I then said in the comm link.

"Hey asshole been awhile I've got a proposition for you." his voice was a low growl before saying

"What would that be you bitch?" I gave a smug response

"Nice to see you too simple if you help us find Ragna in his child form you get to beat the absolute shit out of anyone in your way and if it's Terumi,Relius or even the Imperator kill them horribly." he seemed to be thinking before chuckling out

"Alright I like this deal..where's the catch?" I then told him

"There is none as long as you behave and follow orders Mad Dog." he then agreed and Tager helped drag him from his containment.

"Right Lambda's already trying to hunt him down at the moment you too will join up with her." I said they both nodded before Azrael asked Tager

"Fill me on what fun I've missed Red Devil need to know how much I anger I gotta release." he nodded before they left I sighed now I needed to keep Celica out of this.

(Noel Pov)

"Hurry up Colonel Kagura,Makoto we need to find Ragna quick if we don't someone bad will." they nodded before Makoto said to Kagura

"Yeesh most active I've seen her since the days in gym..youch why did ya?" I shot a Bolverk round at her tail as she spoke and said

"I have a Murakumo's hearing now c'mon let's hurry before Ragna get's picked up by someone else!" they nodded and we bolted off quicker than before with me keeping them both in line.

(Amane Pov)

"Well now this game will definitely be entertaining now to get two wild cards."

Chapter 1 end

Author's note- I may be able to get the Azure Admiral chapter out today if not it'll be tomorrow and just trying an idea please review or flame...Darknexus77 signing out.


	2. The Red Haired Angel

A Red Haired Angel

Chapter 2

(Ragna Pov)

"Urggh...man I'm starving Amane could have sent me off with some cash to buy some food." I complained lightly while walking around the city streets...alone. " _Man wish Saya or Jin were here hell even Celica I need someone to talk to or I'm gonna go crazy._ " As I kept walking I saw crimson hair it was a girl wearing a strange suit with a weird knife like weapon. " _She's pretty._ " I thought before remembering the game " _Maybe she's one of the...only one way to find out!_ " I went to head over to her when I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Hey kid come over ere for a second.." I threw his hand off my shoulder before saying

"Hell no ya old creeper." I responded the man's voice became a low growl before saying

"Yer gonna get that tiny ass of yours over there or I'm gonna drag you over there and make sure my colleague knows to be rougher than it would have been if you accepted your fate." Something clicked in my head at the idea of accepting fate for some reason I grabbed the man's arm and punched him as hard as I could in the stomach before saying

"Screw you and your damn fate I've got a lot of important things to do." as I pulled back the man chuckled standing to his full height.

"Then I guess kid we got a problem." the man cracked his knuckles and right as he went to punch a new voice said

"Halt!" it was the red haired woman in the white uniform without the crowd blocking her I could see that she was indeed very hot…" _Damn those romance novels that Celica talked me into reading to Saya._ " the man then chuckled before saying

"Well first we got a pint sized brat then a walking pair of breasts in a fancy uniform this day is just my lucky..gack!" he was cut off as the blade extended like a whip wrapping around the man's neck she then said

"To even dare to lay a filthy hand on a child with such disgusting plans and to demote me Tsubaki Yayoi to a walking pair of breasts how unsightly you shall be punished." the woman Tsubaki was her name I guess leaned over to me and said "this isn't something for children to see so do cover your eyes."her voice made me feel at ease and comfortable so I did as she said even using my hands to shield my face. This lasted for a few minutes before she gave me the okay I blinked the man had been beaten to a pulp,I looked at her before smiling,running over and hugging her.

"Th..thank you so much Miss." I then heard my stomach grumble and I blushed embarrassed" _how to look stupid in front of your savior step 1 have your stomach grumble."_

(Tsubaki Pov)

I looked at the boy I had saved he was definitely not one of the shy types but, why does his appearance make me feel like I've met him before? I then heard his stomach grumble and he instantly became embarrassed and I asked

"When was the last time you've eaten?" he shrugged before saying

"I really have no clue and that mean dancer didn't give me any cash for food.." the boy went to grumble on and I figured I would gain more information if I fed him.

"Well then let's go to a restaurant nearby and get some food into you alright?" he nodded before following me after getting in and ordering he seemed to be staring at me not expectantly but, confused I questioned him "Is there something the matter..?" I realized I hadn't asked the boy his name and he responded with.

"Well Amane told me people in the city would be hunting me down to be my new parent or parents and well I haven't even met one...I've been trying to figure out if you were in this game thing but, I doubt an angel like you would want a scruffy kid like me haha." I blinked A the boy had called me an angel which I found adorable and, b people are after this boy for a reason that is both linked to Amane Nishiki and some game it couldn't be.

"What would your name happen to be?" he then smiled happily it was a child's smile innocent and pure well to a point.

"Ragna I also have a brother named Jin and a sister named Saya." I rubbed my eyes putting everything together and thought

" _Amane that conniving fool what is he thinking doing this to Ragna the Bloodedge of all people..then again this isn't all that bad."_ I thought the last bit while looking at him scarf down a bowl of ramen I used a napkin to wipe of off the bits that were sticking to his face.

"Umm I'm guessing by your uniform you're a busy but, I was wondering if you could help me around the city till I find one of these parents." I thought it over and then in depths of my mind a small part of me said

" _You could adopt him as your own and avoid the hassle all together._ " I internally nodded no while I won't kill him because he's a kid,I could never raise Ragna myself I also then thought" _If there are people after him then the imperator is on the list somewhere so it's better I stick with him since he can't defend himself."_ So we left the restaurant as quick as we came and resumed searching for one of the non-evil parent groups. As we walked Ragna asked me

"Hey do you know Jin by any chance?" I nodded yes and his eyes lit up like fires. Awesome how's the runt doing well I guess I'm the runt now but, you get what I mean.?" I didn't know if I should lie or tell the truth I breathed in and said

"Well after your disappearance from the church you lived in he became colder and almost well..obsessed with the memory of you to become stronger than you." he nodded before saying

"Re..Really I..i need to find him to snap him out of it th..that's not the Jin I remember!" I blinked in surprise he had said something similar back then to about saving Jin from himself.

"You really care about your brother don't you Ragna." I allowed myself to pet his hair he gave me a look of confusion before saying

"Well duh he may be a head strong idiot but, he's still my little bro and he tears himself up as is no need for him to go fretting over me." this Ragna seemed quite a bit different than the one I'm used to than the voice in the back of my head said

" _Or maybe he's been that way all along? He's never aimed to truly kill Jin or anyone for that matter hell he even spared you and_ _Arakune. The only enemy he has is Terumi everyone else to him is just the mislead or bystanders caught within his feud with the traitor of the past._ " I looked at the young boy and said "That's good to hear I'm sure whomever your parents are dead or alive they're proud of your will to move on." he gave me a sad smile before saying

"Yeah I know i gotta believe that anyway thanks Miss Yayoi." I then patted him on the head before saying

"I'm Tsubaki just call me that kay Ragna?" he nodded before saying

"Alright Tsubaki let's find one of these parent figures...by the way do you know about Saya?" I hesitated Jin was a dangerous topic with him normally this would be suicide but, I then told him

"Saya is well working with the wrong people her desire for you is...how to put it tainted with feelings that you are too young to both understand and feel." he blinked before saying

"Al..alright." After that we walked in silence though I felt eyes on me someone or something was watching for a moment to strike.

(Ragna Pov)

I shook I felt something big following us somehow when crashing in front of us was a giant monster. He was a giant red monster with large metal gauntlets and glasses that fit his large face he then said "I've located him Kokonoe and it seems he's made friends with Tsubaki Yayoi what is my next directive?" a voice filled my ears it was one that sounded annoyed it said

"What do you think capture em and knock Yayoi out no point in not taking her prisoner." the creature nodded before Tsubaki was about to begin fighting it as a voice said

"Not so fast Red Devil." the metal monster's punch was stopped by a slash of a sword which was followed up with a skywards kick that was countered with a electricity covered punch.

"Go white knight guy kick that big bad's ass." I felt tsubaki lightly hit me in the back of the head before saying

"Language Ragna." I rolled my eyes as the knight turned his masked face towards me before grunting and turning. He said

"Tsubaki Yayoi I know what has happened to him take the boy to a safer area I shall keep the Red Devil busy." next thing I know I felt a hand grab mine and I was dragged away from seeing the awesome fight between the heroic feeling knight and the demon. As we kept moving she told me to keep close which I did.

(Haku-men Pov)

"I will not allow you to stop Yayoi from leading the dark one on a brighter path." was all I said it enraged me to no end what the Uzume did to my brother but, Tsubaki she can fix this she can save him now.

"So that's your game for getting involved I figured you would kill Ragna like this." I nodded no before saying

"He has no Azure henceforth he is already a step on the path of being free nothing can stop it now not you,the vampire or the imperator." I then did a large swing with Okami before saying

"Now come Red Devil the time for talk has ended." he adjusted his glasses before saying

"Here I come Haku-men."

(Phantom/Nine Pov)

I looked down at the running pair this would be the moment to separate them but, how would be the question. I couldn't get Relius or Terumi to do it since they were far off my location since I convinced them to split up.

(Flashback)

" _Tch dammit of course that damn dancing bastard would make sure we couldn't just magic our way to him." Terumi complained while I just kept quiet as usual playing the role as a puppet though at this point I was freed of mind eater it is mid level at best in my eyes. I then offered up an obvious solution_

" _Split up." Relius nodded before agreeing with me_

" _I must agree Phantom we should be able to cover more ground as such." Then I also gave a small reminder_

" _No killing even if in the way…" Terumi made an exasperated gasp he hated the rule I would make a staple of reminding him before I leave their little group. Relius just shrugged before saying_

" _Right right thank you for the reminder." I then looked to the left and right plotting the farthest they could be without it being suspicious. The circles under them glew red as my teleportation magic sent them on their way and I sighed getting bored of being so quiet._

(Flashback end)

"Now what would be the best way to lure him away from the harlot and take him somewhere quiet." now don't get me wrong here I do really love my darling Mitsuyoshi and our daughter but, time passes and you move on just as he has. This Ragna boy in this form so easily warped and manipulated I could give him training in magical powers while returning some of his memories.

"This should be a good spot to stop running for now." I quickly ported behind the building a thought coming to mind with a smile covered myself in dark purple magic.

(Ragna Pov)

We had gotten away surprisingly when a voice said "Hey do you know what's up with the racket?" I turned to see a girl around my height she was breathtaking. She had bright pink hair a purple school dress with white sleeves and black leggings. A small smile was on her lips as she walked over to us I blushed heavily before shaking my head I was in front of Tsubaki I said

"Yeah a dude in pure white Armor is taking on this Red Devil guy….though it's dangerous you shouldn't go there." she nodded putting a finger against her lips removing it she said

"That does sound interesting but, I think what's in front of me is much more appealing hehe." my face was burning if Saya were here this girl would so be dead or Jin especially now I shook slightly I looked uncomfortably at Tsubaki for help she moved in front of me saying

"You should get going…..wait a second!" the girl became wide-eyed as Tsubaki said

"Nice try Phantom but, I've dealt with one person going kid on me today so a second won't work." the girl clicked her tongue before saying

"Looks like you're more formidable…"she glew purple before becoming a large busty beauty as one of the books Jubei had left lying around at the Church Celica had reprimanded me and him for that. "Than I guessed Tsubaki Yayoi anyway hand over Ragna all I wish to do is free him from Amane's curse." she tipped up her hat allowing me to see her eyes they were on me she gave a smirk at me before saying

"Which form do you like more Ragna this or me when I was your age?" I had to hold back myself from blurting out both I decided to go down a more neutral route.

"Not sure what you mean w..we just met." she chuckled before saying what I was thinking all along

"I'll take that as a both hmhmhmhm how cute that you and Jubei think alike." I gulped as she licked her lips at me making me feel slight fear.

"You won't lay a hand on Ragna!" Tsubaki yelled as she suddenly called out "Activate Izayoi unit!" in a blinding light she had went from her uniform to a very hot battle suit. The woman Phantom threw her cloak back revealing the dress she wore under it. The dress exposed quite a bit of her large bust I felt a small dripping from my nose. I quickly put my gloved hand to my nose as both women prepared to fight.

Chapter 2 end

Author's note- So who do you think deserves to win the fights? Please Review your opinion before I go to write the next chapter in 2 days or earlier depends.


	3. Up for Adoption

I'm sorry to all of those that found joy in my stories I have failed in the fact that I have lost interest in writing fan fictions and writing in general. I feel guilty for all the people I have left hanging and chapters so again I apologize. I appreciate all the support I was given when I found joy in doing this and as such am putting my stories up for adoption. If you or anyone you know on here would like to adopt one PM me and I will see if it is available still when possible. One last thanks to all of the wonderful readers who made my time here enjoyable and fun.


End file.
